Stars out of Heaven
by sicodelik17
Summary: Ino se enamora de una estrella o algo así / ― La culpa de todo la tienen los Beatles y su All you need is love… one-shot multi-pairing AU


_Aquí estoy de nuevo con este one-shot que esta un poco-muy- raro, escrito en primera persona y quiero decir que es él primero que realizo de este tipo, y especialmente dedicado a ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leerlo también, en fin aquí vamos…_

**_Summary:_**_ Ino se enamora de una estrella o algo así / ― La culpa _de todo la tienen los _Beatles _y su _All you need is love… one-shot multi-pairing _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**_Stars out of Heaven_**

**_ ._**

_By Sicodelik_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Nothing you can make that can't be made_

_No one you can save that can't be saved_

_Nothing you can do but you can _

_Learn how to be you in time_

_It's easy_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love_

_All you need is love, love_

_Love is all you need_

_Fragmento de la canción "All you need is love"_

_De The Beatles._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

* * *

La primera vez que le vi tenía diecisiete años, fue en la casa de Shikamaru, un joven dos años mayor que yo, teníamos algo así como una relación.

Shikamaru, era el tipo de chico con una mente prodigio, sin embargo que gustaba de perder el tiempo mirando nubes y evitando los asuntos que para el son problemáticos, en otras palabras, es un flojo de mierda con un fetiche con las nubes, y que a pesar de todo me gustaba por su aire de Hipster en negación.

La primera vez que follamos, fue en el suelo enfrente de la ventana, con las cortinas abiertas dejando a la vista un cielo lleno de nubes.

— Maldición Shikamaru podríamos haber ido a tu habitación ― le dije cuando terminamos, después de que la bruma del orgasmo se fue de mi mente, por que mierda, habíamos empezado en el sofá y terminamos en el piso, y bueno el dolor de espalda me iba a durar varios días, tres para ser exacta.

— Problemática ― le escuche susurrar mientras expulsaba el humo del cigarrillo y observaba las nubes através de la ventana.

— Imbécil ― le dije antes de que volviera a besarme.

Entonces Shikamaru y yo funcionábamos, al ser él, un experto en evitar cosas problemáticas-cosas que obvio incluía las relaciones-…

(― Eso de salir con una chica –oficialmente- es problemático, demasiadas fechas que recordar, y regalos que comprar ― me dijo una vez mientras veíamos las nubes sentados en el sofá, y bostezaba con aburrimiento ― Además eso de soportar dramas, no me va, con los de mi madre es suficiente, gracias.)

…y yo, aun que no lo pareciera, por eso de que me la paso viendo y hablando de películas cursis y llenas de clichés, además de leer libros rosas, no creo en nada de eso del amor eterno y vivieron felices por siempre fuera de los libros, películas y ese tipo de medios de entretenimiento, aun que las personas que recién me conocen piensen lo contario.

Ahora con eso de las relaciones formales, ya sabes eso de "novios", te diría que solo he tenido uno, pero no fue con nada de cliché, ya sabes el tipo de cursilerías como las mariposas en el estomago y bueno tu me entiendes, en cuanto al segundo solo busco follar para luego irse…

(― Ino, lo siento pero esto no funciona ― me dijo mientras sonreía, y tenia quince años cuando la burbuja rosa se rompió ― pero podemos seguir siendo amigos.

_Jodetemalditobastardo, _y su sonrisa que no desaparecía, mientras entre sus dientes yo podía ver partes del cacho de corazón que yo le había entregado y él como si nada se había comido.)

…, entonces me dejo de importar esas cosas del corazón, así es más fácil y no duele, por que dejas de entregar cachos de corazón que luego suelen arrastrar e incluso perder –o comerse- sin importar que te desangres en el proceso, y bueno, creo que no recibí el mejor ejemplo familiar, pues mi madre abandono a mi padre cuando yo tenia un año, y desde entonces él se la vive buscando amores que suelen durar una noche, mientras mi madre vive en una deslumbrante mansión en Osaka herencia de su cuarto esposo, quien al parecer murió en un choque automovilístico, o algo así escuche, no es como si me importara lo que hace, y solo puedo pensar que mi padre fue afortunado de que solo lo dejara, con él corazón un poco roto, aun que creo que influyo que no era dueño de grandes empresas y fortunas. Pero como te contaba, Shikamaru y yo éramos felices con nuestra relación sin relación.

En fin, que te decía, a veces suelo decir el tipo de cosas como…

— Soy la nueva versión de Marilyn Monroe, Marilyn Monroe 2.0 ― mientras Sakura me ve con cara de estas majara, para luego decirme.

— _All you need is love_ ― por que tiene algo con eso de los Beatles, y mientras lo pronuncia observa a Sasuke, y entonces me dan ganas de reírme, porque _Eres una perra narcisista_, me dijo Karin alguna vez.

Y Karin es aun más perra que yo, y suelo pensar que me odia porque soy la mejor amiga de Sakura, y al igual que ella también tiene esa fijación con Sasuke, que se hace el desentendido…

(Pero hay algo más profundo en ese odio –que en ocasiones no estoy segura que sea totalmente odio- de Karin, y luego recuerdo a una niña rubia de doce años que se creía princesa, persiguiendo al príncipe de corazón oscuro, que solo ignora a todo el mundo –fingidamente porque tiene excepciones-, y luego estaba la niña-princesa desterrada de cabello rojo que también se la pasaba-pasa- atrás de ese mismo príncipe, y finalmente esta la otra niña-princesa, que es una combinación de las otras dos solo que un poco más azucarada, con cabello rosa como algodón de azúcar y que hace que el príncipe por momento se olvide de sus oscuros pensamientos y, la niña-princesa de cabello rubio entendió escogiendo a la niña-princesa de cabello rosa como algodón para apoyar, porque recordó cuando le dio un cacho de corazón a una niña que no sabia que podía ser princesa, y que ahora lleva en su cabello rosa de algodón en forma de listón, y bueno la niña-princesa de cabello rubio, que ya no era tan niña, creyó encontrar a su propio príncipe…

(― Hermosa ― había pronunciado él con una sonrisa que le robo un cacho de corazón.

Y él era como una de esas noches oscuras, oscuras, pero con una piel pálida que casi resplandecía, y la niña-princesa, que ya no era tan niña, creyó que era una estrella.

Más aun cuando sus labios –esos que jamás perdían la sonrisa- se unieron a los suyos, y cerro los ojos sin darse cuenta que lo que ella creía una estrella era un hoyo negro disfrazado.)

Y entonces la niña-princesa desterrada de cabellos rojos decidió que era más fácil odiar a las otras dos.)

Y bueno Sakura es como una versión hippie de mí, pero menos narcisista, que busca salvar corazones de la oscuridad, mientras yo me pinto las uñas de carmín, con sangre de los corazones que me entregan y luego piso con los zapatos de tacón alto… (― _The truth is I've never fooled anyone. I've let people fool themselves. They didn't bother to find out who and what I was. Instead they would invent a character for me. I wouldn't argue with them. They were obviously living somebody I wasn't_ ― le dije a Sakura en una ocasión mientras ella me veía con ojos incrédulos, aun que se que siempre hay una parte de ella que me da la razón.)…, mientras fumo un cigarrillo y miro las estrellas, porque tengo un fetiche con ellas.

Pero me estoy desviando del tema, como te contaba, lo conocí ese día en la fiesta de Shikamaru, y me sentí a la deriva en pleno océano atlántico, cuando me miro, por que nunca había visto ojos azules tan resplandecientes, y él solo reía –resplandeciendo todo con esa aura demasiado brillante, como mirar una estrella a la más corta distancia que se pueda- a un lado de Sasuke quien veía a todo el mundo con cara de, _son unos puñeteros imbéciles, y no hay nadie mejor que yo_, mientras Karin intentaba llamar su atención, y Sakura le hablaba de días felices y llenos de amor, mientras subía el tirante de su vestido lila casi rosa -ya te decía, es una versión hippie de mi-, sin notar como Sasuke posa su vista en ella, porque Sakura esta más distraída en su discurso, así que no se da cuenta de que Sasuke la ve con ganas de arrancarle el vestido, mientras Karin con frustración murmura algo que suena como, _Púdrete imbécil,_ cuando Suigetsu la ve con clara burla, pero sin dejar de tocar a su novia, pero ya sabes, _Nunca es tarde para molestar a la Zanahoria,_ la cual solo levanta el dedo medio, mientras Suigetsu mueve los labios en algo que se entiende como, _Es lo que pides_, antes de que Hinata se funda en sus labios cubriendo sus rostros, porque bueno es muy tímida y su cara suele ponerse roja como tomate, pero eso no evita que meta una mano entre los pantalones de Suigetsu, quien se olvida de todo hasta de fastidiar a Karin, quien indignada se sienta en el sofá y Kiba aprovechando -por que a estado enamorado de ella desde siempre-, se sienta a su lado, y Karin lo mira con indiferencia antes de tomarlo del brazo y perderse con el en el fondo de una habitación –te dije ella suele ser más perra que yo, o puede que no, pero creerlo me ayuda sabes-, en fin Kiba solo la sigue, como a él lo sigue su perro akamaru, y si, eso sonó morboso, pera ya me entiendes, y es en esas ocasiones en las que creo que Karin y yo somos las parecidas, claro que Karin sin el glamour, y que ella aun tenia esperanzas de encontrar el amor, sin ver lo obvio.

Pero bueno, te contaba, yo seguramente me hubiera reído como posesa de todo eso, sino hubiera estado distraída observando al chico rubio –que resplandece como estrella-, casi con acosamiento, mientras se escuchaba de fondo los _Beatles _y su _All you need is love_, entonces si me dieron ganas de reír por que, _que puñetera coincidencia_, y fue como escuchar a Sakura cantármela al oído, solo que ella estaba ocupada tratando de salvar al príncipe de corazón oscuro, entonces hice una mueca de desden, cuando el se acerco con una sonrisa…

(Y recordé que la niña rubia que se creía princesa era yo, que cuando tenia doce años también me la pasaba atrás de Sasuke, creyendo que lo que sentía era amor, pero también estaba Sakura, a quien amaba-amo- tanto como para hacerla ver que ella también podía ser una princesa cuando me pare enfrente de ella y la defendí de esas niñas que solían molestarla, y bueno me di cuenta que lo de Sasuke no tenia esperanzas –demasiado oscuro para ser estrella-, y corrí a los brazos de un chico que se llama Shino –mi primer novio- solo que en el tampoco vi una estrella –te dije tengo un fetiche con ellas-, entonces apareció Sai, príncipe de las eternas sonrisas y yo tan deslumbrada creí que era una estrella, no me di cuenta que solo era como la luna que resplandece por que roba un poco de luz del sol, y él la robaba de las jóvenes ingenuas –yo entre ellas- que le entregaban un cacho de su corazón, que luego el devoraba sin ninguna contemplación.)

… Pero luego él –con un aura demasiado brillante como para ignorar- me extendió una mano, antes de pronunciar…

— ¿Bailas? ― yo solo levante una fina ceja, por que ¿eso se baila?, el solo sonrió y fue como ver el sol en directo, o una estrella –a la distancia más cercana que se pueda-, pero el sol es una estrella, así que me sentí boba porque, _que mariconadas pienso,_ y solo suspire mientras sentía que ardía porque de pronto hacia demasiado calor y tome su mano, y ¿bailamos? –por que no estoy segura si pegarnos como lapas y girar en el mismo sitio es bailar-, a los _Beatles _y su _All you need is love._

Esa noche terminamos encerrados en un armario, intentando mantener el equilibrio y no caer con el nudo de piernas y brazos que éramos, pues mientras yo intentaba deshacerme de sus pantalones, él se esforzaba en bajar el cierre del vestido rojo (le había dado primero lo que creí que buscaba, por que no estaba dispuesta a entregar más cachos de corazón a estrellas falsas.)

Todo hubiese sido más sencillo si tan solo hubiésemos encontrado alguna habitación, pero la de Shikamaru la ocupaba el con una rubia de nombre Temari o algo así –donde descubrió que los asuntos problemáticos le iban más que otra cosa, sobre todo cuando conoció a sus hermanos dos días después-, y bueno Karin se me adelanto a la de invitados con Kiba –esa noche la niña-princesa, que ya no era niña, de cabellos rojos, descubrió que su príncipe había estado culto en un disfraz de bufón con antifaz de lobo-, y el baño, pues al fina Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke quería arrancarle el vestido, y ella se dejo, por eso de hacerlo feliz –y porque el príncipe de corazón oscuro decidió que después de todo dejaría que la niña princesa, que tampoco era ya una niña, de cabellos de algodón de azúcar, intentara salvar su corazón, sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho desde hace tiempo cuando ella le entrego el suyo y él disimuladamente lo recibió, através de miradas discretas que solía darle sin razón-, y bueno yo aun estaba en mis cinco sentidos como para hacerlo en la sala con todos esos chicos alrededor –no era Hinata que cubre con su cabello negro su vergüenza-.

Después de eso me entere que era un año mayor y que era algo así como primo de Karin y Sakura (y ¡ah, no te dije! Karin y Sakura están emparentadas por sus padres, verdad que eso es gracioso), y me dieron ganas de reír como loca, pero no lo hice por eso del glamour, ya sabes.

Y entonces nos veíamos diario, porque el entro a estudiar al mismo instituto que nosotras, y él me esperaba entre clases, comíamos juntos, salíamos al cine, pero no era una relación, bueno si pero no, tu me entiendes, no éramos novios, yo aun temía a eso de las relaciones formales –y que después de todo terminara siendo una estrella falsa-, y bueno él también solía comportarse demasiado infantil, ruborizándose como amapola cada que lo miraba fijamente y creía que lo pediría –ya sabes una relación formal-, y por eso lo miraba intensamente, luego el balbuceaba como pez fuera del agua y terminaba besándome, torpe y tembloroso al principio, para terminar arrancándome la ropa, aun que por otra parte también tiene esa parte segura y con complejo de héroe, que me hace pensar en que podría llegar a ser ministro o un cargo así de importante, pues las personas suelen confiar en el casi ciegamente.

Y entonces una tarde lo vi platicar muy animadamente con Tenten, y fue como _crush,crush,crush,_ como si algo se hubiera quebrado en mi interior, más aun cuando vi como ella estaba sonrojada, y yo solo podía apretar los puños –por que ¿cómo decirle algo? Cuando no éramos nada-, y cuando mis nudillos dolieron afloje el agarre lentamente, y me asuste porque mis uñas estaban teñidas de carmín con sangre de mi propio corazón.

Y luego corrí a la casa de Shikamaru e intente besarlo pero me detuve a la mitad, y entonces el me dejo entrar, nos sentamos en su sofá, él a ver nubes, y yo, a intentar regresar mi corazón al interior de la caja donde lo tenia escondido, hasta que apareció él con su aura demasiado brillante, pero no funciono.

— Esto es problemático ― escuche susurrar a Shikamaru, mire su reflejo atreves del cristal y me dieron ganas de reír, por eso de compartir las penas.

Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, al otro día cuando llegue a casa me encontré a Naruto, sentado afuera al pie de la puerta y con unas tenues ojeras, y mi corazón que no dejaba de latir frenéticamente, porque intentaba salir de la caja en la que me costo tanto volverlo a meter, y que aun así estaba abierta al aura de él.

— Naruto ― pronuncie con cierto desden e indiferencia, cuando tenia ganas de llorar, mientras intentaba deslavar el carmín de mis uñas, pero por un instante me pareció ver que sus ojos se apagaban y, _Eres una perra narcisista,_ las palabras de Karin hicieron eco en mi mente, pero la imagen de Tenten y el se sobreponía.

Así que abrí la puerta, por que no sabia cuanto tiempo podría mantener a mi corazón en su caja antes de que saltara a las manos de Naruto, pero incluso antes de siquiera dar un paso, él tomo mi mano y me obligo a girar, me abrazo y pronuncio…

— Me alegro de que estés bien, pensé que te había sucedido algo cuando te vine a buscar, y tu padre dijo que aun no llegabas, entonces me quede a esperarte, pero tu no llegaste, 'ttebayo ― dijo casi sin respirar, mientras que mi corazón no dejaba de latir y la caja se abría otro tanto para dejarlo salir, y Naruto seguía abrazado a mi, como un niño pequeño que es dejado por primera vez solo por sus padres, y cuando estos vuelven los abraza tan fuerte porque temía no volverlos a ver, y me dieron gansa de reír por que, _que mariconadas pienso_ ― ¿Dónde estabas?

Y la imagen de Tenten y él se sobrepuso, me separe de él con el seño fruncido, mientras la música que escuchaba mi padre se escapaba por la puerta y se esparcía por el aire.

— Yo no te cuestiono lo que haces con Tenten ― le dije con más reproche en el tono de voz del que pretendía, y lo fulminaba con la mirada, y mi corazón se estrujaba –porque la estrella volvió a ser una ilusión-, pero él solo me miro como si no supiera de que iba la cosa, y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de romperle la cara de un puñetazo, o de besarlo, por que me gustaba esa forma en que fruncía los labios cuando intentaba entender algo, pero luego el sonrió, casi como el príncipe de corazón oscuro, y el golpearle se sobrepuso al besarle.

— Tonta ― me susurro mientras me estrechaba y de pronto sus labios hicieron presión en los míos, y mierda intente resistirme pero finalmente cedí a mi corazón, mientras de fondo se escuchaba a los _Beatles _y su _All you need is love_, y no pude evitar reír entre sus labios por que, _que puñetera coincidencia._

Al final supe que Tenten solo le hablaba por un favor que le pido relacionado con Neji, como te dije Naruto con su complejo de héroe, que la gente suele confiar en él, incluso yo.

Dos años después Naruto y yo nos mudamos a vivir juntos aun departamento que mi madre me regalo, como según dijo ella, _para no estropear nuestra relación_, no se a que relación se refiere, pero bueno, mientras escuchábamos la radio y acomodábamos las cosas del departamento, empezó a sonar esa canción, ¿ya sabes cuál?...

— Ino ― pronuncio Naruto emocionado, mientras yo sonreía e imaginaba a Sakura cantarla a mi alrededor ― ¿bailas?

Solo asentí, mientras tomaba su mano como en esa noche, y antes de besarle, pronuncie…

— La culpa de todo la tienen los _Beatles _y su _All you need is love…_

Soy Ino Yamanaka – la niña, ahora mujer, que se creía princesa-, me gusta ver películas y leer libros rosas, pero no creo en eso del amor eterno y el vivieron felices por siempre –por que un hoyo negro que creí estrella se comió un cacho de mi corazón-, pero hoy estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, porque después de todo creo que encontré a la estrella que buscaba –y si, aun sigo con mi fetiche con las estrellas-, y después de todo _All you need is love._

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

**The end**

**(O algo por estilo)**

**.**

**.X.**

**.**

* * *

_ Bueno espero que esto les gustara y una cosa importante la parte de:_

― _The truth is I've never fooled anyone. I've let people fool themselves. They didn't bother to find out who and what I was. Instead they would invent a character for me. I wouldn't argue with them. They were obviously living somebody I wasn't. – Frase de Marilyn Monroe._

_Nos leemos…_

_Chao… ;)_

**Sicodelik **


End file.
